Together
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: Hikaru ignores his brother completely after he started dating Haruhi.Kaoru doesn't want to ruin his brother's realtionship by telling his true feelings.What happens with Hikaru when Kaoru leaves for another country?Does Kaoru return?Oneshot HxK Review!


**A/N: My second Hikaru x Kaoru fic, hope you like it and please please I beg you to review, PLease, for me, for my sanity, review his story if you read pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own , not even in my wildest dreams, Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Together 

Hikaru was truly amazing. Not only he was beautiful , he actually tried to learn how to be a friend. And he did, and that was what amazed Kaoru the most...but, he only learned how to be _Haruhi's friend._ If you could call that friendship. Let's call it, colored friendship. Friends and a little something more. That eventually turned into only something more. Eventually they started dating.

He learned how to pick up the little hints she gave him and soon they were sharing secrets and exchanging glances, soon they knew all there was supposed to know about it each other.

And though he thought he knew how to be friends, he found out he didn't. Kaoru was still shut to the world. And now he was even more shut down since there was no Hikaru anymore. Haruhi and Hikaru spent all their time together. Even at the club sometimes one asked something that made no sense to the other, laughed and continued to talk, forgetting where they were. Their fan girls were starting to hate Haruhi, since they were picking up Kaoru's sadness. Even them!

But not him...never him. Never again. He'd probably think that he knew Kaoru all too well and that there was nothing else to know or to find out, no hint to pick up. He was so wrong. He didn't know that sometime between their act, Kaoru's part turned into reality and he fell in love with his brother. Thruth was that he always loved his brother, but only noticed it after Haruhi came into the picture. And Hikaru never noticed at all.

There were thousands different, big, gigantic hints. Like when he asked their mother to buy another bed because they were old enough to sleep in different beds. Hikaru just agreed. That was hint. Or when he was talking to Haruhi at the club and he looked somewhere else , tears that weren't fake at all filling his eyes. Or when he sat alone looking outside the window on the break between classes, while Hikaru talked to the rest of the class, with Haruhi by his side.

Or when he talked to his mother for 3 whole hours, consoling her, telling her it was for the best and that he would not die just because he was going somewhere far from his twin.

And the last but not at all less important, when he called their travel agency and booked his trip. His 3 years or more trip to and british High School...and God knows if he would ever return for college...But Hikaru didn't notice.

That made Kaoru wonder if he was supposed to notice. Probably not...he was also not supposed to care if Kaoru left. It was normal for brothers to separate once they were grown up. He is obviously not obliged to love Kaoru back. It would be actually sick. So he is actually supposed to forget and ignore his broken hearted brother and date Haruhi.

Kaoru looked through the window and there they were..._again_. Haruhi and Kaoru were _again_ at _their_ house for a study session. Study meaning making out. Kaoru sighed. He had seen it so many times already that there was no tears left for him to cry. He was too tired.

So like every day, he laid on his bed and tried to sleep, tried to ignore the giggles and the kisses' noise. That was his routine. He would go to school, do the Host Club act, come back home, mourn over his feelings for his very-much-in-love-with-Haruhi brother and sleep. Sleep his pain away. Sleep his life away.

* * *

"Kaoru-kun...Kaoru-kun..." soft whisper woke him up from his dreamless sleep. He looked up and found Hikaru staring at him. 'Maybe he finally noticed something...' but that thought was soon found to be mistaken."Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai are here to see you. If they need me I am in the study room with Haruhi ok?" he asked and Kaoru nodded. 

He was wrong about the tears. They seemed ready to be spilled out, to melt Kaoru, to show how broken Kaoru was. But he swallowed the tears, fixed his hair and went to the visiting room. Where all strangers at their house stayed. But not Haruhi.

Both Tamaki and Kyouya were sitting and staring at some place in the room, looking serious. Kaoru smiled widely but the smile didn't reach his sad eyes.

"I suppose you found out about my application for another high school." Kaoru said like it didn't matter at all. Kyouya looked at him, looking right through him, knowing exactly why he was leaving. Tamaki seemed to have lost his voice.

"Not just another high school. A high school that is in another country. You don't really think you can come to Ouran every day for the Host Club, do you?" Kyouya asked in a monotone voice. Kaoru sighed , the smile fading from his lips.

"So this is because of the Host Club..."he said more like an affirmation than in a question. Tamaki stood up looking offended, tears in his eyes, he punched the center table and yelled.

"NO! It's not only that, how could you do this? Without warning us, without telling us why?" he said and soon after they heard the door open. Hikaru and Haruhi were there. They probably heard he noise Tamaki made.

"If you don't know why, the answer is at the door." Kyouya whispered pointing at Haruhi whose hands were intertwined with Hikaru's. Tamaki looked down, blonde hair covering his eyes.

"We are sorry to interrupt is just that we heard yelling and wanted to know if everyone is ok." Haruhi said. Kaoru did not turn to see their blushed faces, from many kisses, or their hands, he knew he would look just as heart broken as his lord was now.

"We are fine, thank you." Kaoru answered in a rude way. Trying to say get out.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered. Kaoru never acted this way. They left the room and the tears fell from Kaoru's eyes. He looked up at Tamaki and Kyouya.

"I can't take it anymore...I can't take seeing them together, I can't take the Club act, I need to go away. Otherwise I will tell Hikaru how I feel and ruin what he has with Haruhi. Destroy all of his progress for my selfshiness. And that I will not do. This is for the best. Please let me be." Tamaki looked pleadingly at Kyouya who sighed and nodded. Tamaki touched Kaoru's shoulder in a comforting way and they both left.

Kaoru wiped his tears when he heard the door opening again. This time he turned. It felt like a dagger was being stuck in his heart. Haruhi was holding hands with his brother and the other hand was gently caressing his arm. Hikaru looked at him, worry in his eyes.

"What happened? What did they want and why were you so rude with us?" he asked ad Kaoru tried to make up a excuse. He smiled at them, killing himself inside.

"They were mad because our profit is a little lower..." truth " and our lord was nervous saying that you are taking advantage of his daughter. That is why I was rude, so you would leave and not listen to Tamaki's-senpai nonsense." he said and chuckled. It sounded more like a sob but Hikaru bought it.

"I am relieved...for a moment I thought that there was something wrong with you." he said and Kaoru could almost hear the remainings of his broken heart, shattering and vanishing. Leaving him with no heart at all. Never to love again.

"There is nothing wrong Hikaru, don't know where these things come from your head." he said and chuckled...his voice echoing in the room, no emotion in it. Hikaru fell for his act, but he could see that Haruhi didn't." I am going to our room I have homework to finish." he said and left. He would actually cry to sleep but no one needed to know that. God, how he had changed. From the happy Kaoru that sometimes he faked he still was, to this sad, broken Kaoru.

"Kaoru...I don't believe you." Haruhi said and Hikaru looked at her and then at him with questioning eyes. Kaoru smiled again, his eyes showing some sort of hate since she was making his brother doubtfull.

"Well...there is nothing I can do about that, is there?" he said , finished climbing up the stairs and went straight to his bedroom. He laid relieved in his bed, happy to sleep and forget everything. Wishing he could sleep forever.

* * *

Morning came again. He stood up from his bed. His brother wasn't there, probably got up earlier so he would take Haruhi to school. Kaoru took his time to dress up and get ready. All the employees were working already, breakfast was ready for him, though he ignored it. 

Ride to school was boring and lonely, like he expected to be. He didn't understand himself lately. He wished that his brother saw right through him. But the only time his brother actually got a hint , he lied about it. Why?

Because he wanted to see his brother happy...and he knew that he would not be happy if he knew that he was the cause of Kaoru's sadness. Kaoru sighed, he arrived at the school, classes yet to start, the Host Club was gathered at the school hall waiting for the bell to ring. Hikaru was already there, with Haruhi.

He walked slowly towards them, Tamaki seemed lost in thought and also hurt by the sight of the lovey-dovey couple. Kyouya was absorted in his laptop like always. Mori was giving cake to Honey , normal.

He got near but didn't start a coversatition with anyone. No one besides Hikaru and Haruhi were talking anyway. Fangirls pointed at him with sorrow in their eyes. Lately they understood him better than his brother did.

The bell rang and he started to walk towards his classroom. Haruhi seemed to ask Hikaru for something which he went to do while she stayed in her spot waiting for Kaoru.

"Why don't you tell Hikaru-kun what's going on with you?" she asked. He felt angry at her, for the second time since they met. He hated how she meddled in everything, in everyone's life. He was going to lie but knew that Haruhi wouldn't believe.

"Because he doesn't need to know." he said and continued walking. She followed.

"What were Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai really doing at your house?" she asked. Something he wasn't going to answer.

"You will know soon." he said. True, she would know once he left the country.

She didn't follow him anymore, just awaited for Hikaru to come back. He came back with a bottle of water. She did not even drink it, just an excuse to strip Kaoru off. To find out his secrets and laugh at his pain.'No! She is not like that!' he tried to tell himself...but is hard to like the one that took his brother away from him.

* * *

"You don't even get to spend anymore time with me Hikaru..." their act and masks were in place again, fangirls waiting for Hikaru's move. He held Kaoru close, which didn't feel comforting at all. 

"That is a lie Kaoru...what about last night?" he whispered in Kaoru's lips, faces inches from each other, fangirls screaming like crazy. But thruth was, there was no last night. He barely saw Kaoru the past day.

"But...but in school you only spend time with Haruhi-chan..." he knew he was being persistent on the subject, and that Hikaru was sort of noticing something. Fangirls looked at him knowingly. They knew he wasn't faking at all. Hikaru held him tighter against his body, making Kaoru shiver.

"It's because...I can't control myself when I am near you, Kaoru..." he said in a seductive voice, Kyyas filling the room. Real sad tears in the corner of Kaoru's eyes were mistaken by fake happy tears while he whispered the all too familiar.

"Hikaru..." the act ended and they continued chit chatting with the girls until Host Club closed for the day. He went back home alone, since it was Friday, Hikaru would spend every friday at Haruhi's house.

But that was the plan. He would be gone long before Hikaru came back from her house. Packing was also something he did every day...especially on fridays.

* * *

It was already nightfall by the time he left and Hikaru was still at her house. Like always. The ride to the airport seemed long, longer than it was supposed to be. His mom was crying. He never told their parents that Hikaru knew nothing about it. He just wanted to leave. 

He hugged his crying mother goodbye and passed through the gates, which he had nicknamed the Gates of Freedom. Freed from the pain...not completly but at least he wouldn't have to face his brother with Haruhi...he would be free from the Host Club act...finally.

He entered the first class part of the plane and tried to sleep. Peace at last. No Haruhi, but also...no Hikaru. He said and before falling asleep a tear slipped from his eyes.

* * *

Haruhi was strange today. She was glancing over and over again at Kaoru and did not even talk to Hikaru at the club. Something was awfully wrong. 

"Haruhi...what's wrong?" he asked her. He didn't call her chan anymore. They had gotten close enough. Though she still called him Hikaru-kun. She looked at him, worry-filled eyes.

"Have you spent anytime with Kaoru-kun lately?" she asked him. His first thought was to answer yes. But then he started to think when was the last time he had spent at least a hour with his brother. It had been months ago.

"No..." he said, realization dawing upon him. He hadn't. If anyone asked him what Kaoru had done the last few days, he would not know. That scared him. Haruhi started to look even more worried.

"When was the last time we saw him talking with anyone outside of the Host Club?" she asked. Hikaru started to think again, getting worried too, now that he was thinking about it, his brother stopped talking in between classes...Kaoru was alone...everyday, all the time. He felt his heart hurt, thinking of his brother being lonely made him feel guilty from spending so much time away from him. He had left his brother...and now that he realized what he had done...he missed Kaoru...the pain growing inside him, he needed to see Kaoru. Now.

* * *

He arrived home a hour and half after leaving Haruhi's house. She lived so far away from them. It was nightfall already, pass dinner time. He entered the house, the employees mumbled thousands of 'I am sorry', or, 'this must be hard for you', he started to question what the hell was going on? 

He went to the living room where his mother was watching the fireplace, his grandmother sitting in a chair beside her, caressing her back in a consolating manner. That was freaking Hikaru out. He looked around him, no Kaoru.

He went to their bedroom and there was no Kaoru either. He searched everywhere in the house and Kaoru wasn't anywhere, he returned to their bedroom and something inside of him made him look at Kaoru's closet. He opened and it was empty...the only things left was the Ouran's uniform. He fell backwards not understanding the situation. He ran to the living room again, announcing his presence.

"Come here Hikaru...talk to us." his mother said, looking in the verge of tears. He tried to shook ad thoughts away...trying to fool himself saying that his mother's tears had nothing to do with the lack of clothing in Kaoru's closet.

"Whe-where is Kaoru?" he said, noticing that his voice was breaking and he was stuttering. His mother let a little sob escape her lips. His grandma shook her head and answered for her.

"He left already Hikaru. He left an hour ago." she said as a matter of fact. Hikaru's mind was racing...left? Left to where?

"Left?" he asked and she looked at him like he was a little kid that wasn't getting it.

"Left to England...to the High School he aplied for. Don't tell me you forgot?" she asked while his mother continued to sob and cry. He too was crying. Kaoru left...witout telling him, no, no, no, no, no way, Kaoru wouldn't do that to him, they were wrong, this was just a nightmare he would wake up from. Yeah that was it. A nightmare. He left the room and went to their bedroom, he laid in his bed hoping he would wake up in the same bed, but that Kaoru would be in the other bed, staring back at him.

_"Left? Why would I leave you?" Kaoru asked and laughed. They were sitting in Hikaru's bed, talking about how silly it was the nightmare Hikau just had. Hikaru cried in joy, it had been a dream after all. A terrible one for that matter. Kaoru held him closer. _

_"I don't know...I am just glad that it was all a nightmare." he said and hugged his brother tight._

"Kaoru..." he mumbled. He opened his eyes and found himself alone in his bed. He sat up abruptly, no Kaoru nowhere in the room. He started to cry and sob hard. A maid rushed in with hot tea and tissues for him, aparently they had been trained for this.

"Kaoru...Kaoru...KAORU!" he screamed but received no answer...his brother was gone. It hurt. It hurt like somebody had just ripped his hear away, like there was a part of him missing that was vital to him. And he knew it would only stop hurting if he could hold his brother again.

He ignored the maid and punched his pillow, screaming like a maniac. His Kaoru wasn't there to stop him, he wanted his Kaoru, where was he?

And since when was Kaoru his? He had ignored Kaoru completly ever since he had started dating Haruhi...he had pushed Kaoru away, ignored his brother's lonliness and sadness pretending it wasn't there. He saw it clearly now. It was his fault and his only. He wondered if Kaoru felt like the way he was feeling now, every day. Probably. How? How could he do that to his beloved brother?

How could he not see that he loved his brother more than anything and anyone else? More than Haruhi...he stopped at the thought. More than Haruhi...he started to think about their act...was it an act at all? Or maybe somewhere between the hugs and the whispers there was thruth? After all, he wasn't supposed to feel this way. Normal brother would suffer but it wouldn't hurt this bad. Kaoru was the only person that completed him...even with Haruhi there was always something missing. And now he knew what was. He missed his brother...the only one, _the one, _he didn't _love_ Kaoru...he was _in love with_ Kaoru. That made him feel worst. He had ignored his brother for her...and she would not even call him by his name...she always put the kun in the end.

"Kaoru...I am sorry...Kaoru...please come back...please..." he whispered, the maid that was in his room now in tears. How would he ever survive without his brother? He wouldn't.

* * *

First day without Hikaru...incredibly painfull. He spent the entire Saturday in his new room, at the school campus. He stared at the ceiling and couldn't sleep. He tried to take his mind somewhere else, but knowing that he would wake up day after the day with no Ouran, no Host Club...no friends and most of all no Hikaru, was having a terrible effect on him. 

He was a fool. Actually believing that he could live far away from the only world he knew. Maybe it would be hard now...maybe in a couple of months he would feel at least a little better. He could hear whispers in his corridor. People talking about the new student. They all were saying Kaoru...there was no Hikaru to be mistaken with.

He walked outside his room, finding amuzing the way the students that were whispering about him in front of the room, now were trying to find a place to hide themselves. He walked through the campus. It was almost as big as Ouran. He had no one to talk to. Not that he had talked to anyone back at home...it just felt weird not having anyone you know.

He spent the rest of the weekend getting to know the campus, the classes he would take and where they were, and sleeping in his room. Monday came and everyone was curious to know who he was. He tried to be friendly the whole week, he really tried, but all he wanted was to be left alone. They did all this personal questions about him. Questions he didn't want to answer. Questions about his past. The past he had left behind.

Which reminded him that he had not phoned his mother yet. He promissed he would call her as soon as he arrived. After classes were over he called her from his room. She was desesperate.

"Kaoru...I am sure now that this was not a good idea. I did not even leave the house today! Your brother Kaoru...your brother is terribly sick. Saturday, right after you left, he did not eat! Or speak to anyone. Sunday his friends came by to visit and he was silent the whole time. You brother is not like that! Monday he got a cold, and didn't got rid of it. I talked to the family therapist and he said that when the person doesn't find a way to release you pain, your body finds a way for you. He is getting a fever Kaoru! I am...scared." Kaoru took several deep breaths trying to calm down. He wanted to forget everything, but his love for his brother was too strong. And his mother...she admitted to be scared. That made him get scared.

"Is he taking medicines?" he asked trying to find a way not to leave. Not to go back to the person he ran away from. His mother almost yelled at him.

"Of course he is! What did you think I would do? Leave him to heal for himself? Medicines won't cure him, he needs help. But he doesn't want anyone's help. He even broke up wih his girlfriend, and let me tell you-" Kaoru cut her off.

"He broke up with Haruhi!" that shocked him. Hikaru broke up with Haruhi... because of him?

"Yes. And let me tell you right after he did so, one of your friends were consolating her in a very suspicious way." she said. Kaoru chuckled.

"Was he blond?" he asked.

"Yes, but that is not the point! Can't you just pay us a visit, please? I am worried Kaoru. Please come back, at least for the weekend." she asked. Kaoru thought for a second. He could not leave his brother like that. After this he would probably go back to Haruhi but at least he would be the normal Hikaru again.

"I will. Get a limo ready for me at the airport. I will get the first flight I can find." he said and hung up, not before listening his mother's cries of joy. He called the airport and got, like he said, the first flight, he actually would take an economic class. He still would do anything for Hikaru.

* * *

Hikaru trashed the bed. One week without Kaoru, one week sick and now his fever had gone as high as possible and wasn't coming down at any cost. He was hallucinating. Seeing Kaoru leaving all the time, everywhere. It was like reliving over and over again the worst nightmare you ever had in your life. He kept calling his brother's name. His mother cried and told him to calm down that Kaoru would be there soon. He knew it was a lie. Just to make the fever go away. 

_We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for_

He was having trouble breathing, eventually having to stand up and go to the balcony of their room , coffing sucking the air trying to fill his lungs. Hikaru was not like Kaoru. If Kaoru was sad and hide his felings they were stay hidden and he would continue healthy because he at some point would release his pain. But Hikaru didn't know how to do that. If he was sad and kept it inside, it exploded, wheter he screamed at someone , like he once did with Haruhi, or he would get like this.

He laid on his bed again, after a terrible visit to their balcony. He continued to hallucinate and that was killing him. He thought he heard a car noise but he couldn't distinguish wheter it was true or fake.

_The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground  
A net to my hand, a cross on his crown  
We're done if we're undone_

His mother went ot the balcony quickly and waved to someone that had just arrived, she came near him and said that now everything would be ok. He wondered who had arrived.

He heard rushed steps, employees celabrating , his mom cheering. Who was there?

His question was soon answered when Kaoru entered the room and jumped on his bed holding him tight. Hikaru stopped trashing around immediatly. Visions of Kaoru leaving , gone. He didn't know if this was his hallucination too, neither did he care. All he wanted was his brother and he was back. Real or not. Tears poured out of him.

_Finished if we are incomplete  
As one we are everything  
We are everything we need_

"Ssh Hikaru, it's ok I am here. I am not going anywhere. I am not leaving you." he said and Hikaru smiled relaxing into his brother's arms. Kaoru continued to whisper soothing words for him. laying beside him like they use to, caressing his face, until he fell asleep. The first well slept night in a week.

Hikaru woke up with the sunshine, but he was afraid to open his eyes. Afraid to find out that Kaoru wasn't there and that wherever had happened was just part of his sickness. But his fear was taken away, when he felt something move on top of him and mumble something. He smiled, opened his eyes and looked down. His brother was sleeping peacefully, using his bare chest as pillow. Not that he was complaining.

_We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for  
_

He wacthed his brother sleep, it was so pefect. How could people mistake him for Kaoru? Kaoru was much prettier, the sweetest one. The perfect one. Hikaru waited until his brother woke up and looked up at him. He smiled. Kaoru smiled too. And they hugged. Hikaru breathed in Kaoru's scent, God he had missed his brother so much.

And right now nothing else mattered. He looked at his brother in the eyes, it showed some uncertainty. He would take that way. Without caring what would happen, forgetting someone could walk in on them, he kissed his brother gently on the lips. Breaking a part Kaoru looked at him and smiled. Happy tears in his eyes.

"Hikaru...but I thought...Haruhi-chan..." he said trying to express his thoughts. Hikaru smiled and held his brother close.

"Haruhi-chan can never complete like you do." he said. This time, Kaoru kissed him, much more passion in it. Hikaru licked Kaoru's lips for permission, which was granted. Soon Kaoru was lying under Hikaru, kissing passionetly.

_What good is a life, with no one to share  
The light of the moon, the honor of a swear  
We can try to live the way of which you speak  
Taste the milk of your mother earth's love  
Spread the word of conscienceness you see  
We are everything we need  
_

"We better...stop...or..." he said panting and Hikaru got the meaning. He nodded and they both got dressed to eat breakfast.

They walked slowly towards the dinning room. Making jokes, giving little kisses, holding hands, exhcanging glances. Everything people in love did. They knew it was wrong. They knew it was forbidden. But how could something so good, that felt so right, be wrong?

They arrived at the dining room, only to find their mother and grandmother, the host club, the therapist and the doctor. Only when he saw the doctor, Hikaru realized he was sick the past night. Noticing that his fever had gone away the minute his brother held him. He smiled at everybody, so did Kaoru. They all smiled back, Honey jumping up and down looking like a happy puppy. Tamaki was sitting next to Haruhi and his hand was around her shoulders, supported by the chair. She didn't seem to mind. Neither did Hikaru.

"Hikaru! Oh thank God you are ok! I was so worried last night! You had such a high fever!" she said and hugged Hikaru tightly, he hugged her back smiling.

"I am ok now mom. No need to worry so much." he said and she stopped hugging him , to speak to Kaoru.

_We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for_

"See. I told you not to go there, but you wouldn't listen! Your brother needing you here!" she said pointing a finger at his face.

"Mom, c'mon..." but she cut him off and continued.

_All this indecision  
All this independent strength  
Still, we've got our hearts on save  
We've got our hearts on save_

"I told you medicines wouldn't heal him, I told you! I also told he was sick because you were gone but you didn't want to believe me! Do you believe me now?" she asked and Kaoru nodded. Hikaru blushed and looked down. She said those things to him? Was he that transparent even before hallucinating? He didn't care anymore...he was just happy his brother was back. Glad the he had his brother's love. His brother's care and company, all of he always had to give but Hikaru had never seen...and now...everything belonged to him. His brother was his. Everything he never knew he wanted, was his.

_Someday when you're lonely  
Sometime after all this bliss  
Somewhere lost in emptiness  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift.  
_

"Now let's eat." she finished her lecture to Kaoru and brought Hikaru back to reality. said and they sat down, next to each other, eating at the same time, int he same way. Hikaru smiled. Everyone was talking, eating, being happy. He looked at Kaoru, Kaoru looked at him, loving eyes meeting each other, and they knew they would never belong to anyone else. And they knew, that now...they were finally happy. Together.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASEEEEEEE! Good reviews, flames, I accept anything. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
